1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring core for mattresses and seat cushions with leaf springs.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Spring cores for mattresses and seat cushions with spiral springs are known. These spring cores, which come in various embodiments, are not corrosion-resistant. They cannot be made of plastic but instead must be made only of spring steel wire.
It is also known that foam inserts and various natural fiber inserts with elastic fillers can be used as a substitute for metal spring cores in mattresses and seat cushions. These inserts have the disadvantage of very poor air circulation with the related unfavorable moisture regulation which can develop fungus. The insert material can also suffer from fatigue and deformation. In addition, extensive lathing is necessary for ventilation.
As is apparent in Austrian Patent No. 399,994, spring cores are known with leaf springs consisting of two plates arranged opposite one another with spring elements bent out of them. This design can be used only to a limited extent because the connecting webs between the passages punched in the plates do not permit a point load and thus do not permit limited or local-only deformation.